


ALL THAT MATTERS

by cooloddball



Series: DESTIEL FIRSTS, CONFESSIONS AND TRUTHS [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cas is watching birds, Dean 'the meat man' Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy!Dean, Implied Sexual Content, Jack is oblivious, Let Jack drive, M/M, Sam is suspiscious of Dean, Someone erase Sam's memory, save water shower together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball
Summary: Dean is happy and glowing, Sam is suspicious.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DESTIEL FIRSTS, CONFESSIONS AND TRUTHS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	ALL THAT MATTERS

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @geewobbles for your input and feedback.  
> Any errors are my own.
> 
> Note: This fic can be read on its own but for those who want to understand it better and see how the story ends, read the entire series.

The smell of coffee and bacon wafting into his room was what woke him up. He felt relaxed and refreshed like he hadn’t felt in, well, ever. He stretched his hand to reach for Cas, but his side of the bed was empty and cold. Dean sat up, heart hammering in his chest, and there was a pit forming in his stomach.

 _Had he actually confessed his feelings to Cas? Had they had sex or had he just fantasized it?_ But his ass was sore- he had felt it when he sat up and he could still feel it now, so that had been real and awesome. They had gone to sleep last night together, but Cas’ side of the bed was empty. _Did Cas leave him, again?_ _Did he leave him because of his confession two nights ago? Did he get tired of Dean after just two days of being together? Were they even together? Sure, they had said they were in love with each other, had mind-blowing sex but..._ no. He felt bile rising from his stomach. He felt sick. He yanked the covers from his almost naked body and went to get his dead guy’s robe so he could use the bathroom. As soon as he got out of bed, he stepped on something. It was a piece of paper with Cas’ handwriting on it with the word “Dean” transcribed in cursive, his heart hammered faster.

**_Dean,_ **

**_Please do not have a freak out when you wake up as you tend to do._ **

**_I did not leave you. I went to visit an aviary a few miles from here._ **

**_I will be back before sunset._ **

**_Love, Cas._ **

Dean rolled his eyes at the fact that Cas had written a note instead of just texting him. He thought it was adorable and cheesy. The pit in his stomach disappeared and a smile adorned his face as he went about to prepare for the day ahead.

When Dean entered the kitchen, Sam and Jack were already preparing breakfast. The coffee and bacon were ready, and Sam was cooking pancakes while Jack sat back and asked questions about the recipe and wrote it down in his notebook. Dean went up to where Jack sat.

“Good Morning, dorks,” Dean greeted them. Sam looked at him and smiled as he poured the batter on the pan.

“Good Morning, Dean,” Jack responded without looking up.

“What are you writing there buddy? Is Sam giving you homework? Does he know you are three? Sam, do you know he’s three?” Dean feigned a gasp acting scandalized. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You know Jack you don’t need to write it down, right? Just watch what I’m doing,” Sam said as he flipped a pancake over.

“But I like taking notes. In case I forget,” Jack jotted something down with a serious look on his face. and Dean watched as the pencil moved slowly on the paper.

Dean shook his head, Jack was so much like Cas. The way he looked and acted. If he didn’t know any better he would’ve said he was Cas’ biological/celestial son but he knew better. The thought of Cas made him miss the angel and the last few days they had spent together.

“Why are you up so late? It’s already 11,” Sam asked, pouring a fresh batch of batter on the pan. “And why do you seem happy and glowy?”

“Yes, you are glowing, Dean,” Jack added as he looked up at Dean then went back to jotting something in his notebook.

“Wha...what?! I’m not glowy. And I can wake up any goddamn time I want. I’m a grown-ass man.” Dean said matter-of-factly wiping his face as if willing the glow away. Sam and Jack shared a look but went back to their tasks.

 _Did they know about him and Cas?_ Dean wondered. _But how could they have known?_ They had agreed to break the news to Sam and Jack when they got back from the Charter houses. There is no way Cas would break his trust like that. He was being paranoid, and even if Sam was Stanford smart, he couldn’t read minds. Unless he had somehow gotten his psychic powers back. _Had he? Was he drinking demon blood again? Had Chuck done something to him?_ Dean realized that he was overthinking it so he decided to let it go. But Sam seemed to be on a mission.

“So, where’s Cas?” Sam was now walking to the kitchen table balancing a plate of bacon, a plate of pancakes, and the coffee in his hands. Jack followed in tow with his notebook while Dean got three cups from the cabinet.

“He’s uh, watching birds,” Dean said, trying not to smile. Sam chuckled. Jack did not seem to register the information as he put his notebook away and waited patiently for breakfast to be served with his hands on the table.

Once they were settled and had put food on their plates, they ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence, but Dean was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable.

“So, Samantha, what time did you guys get home?” Sam shot him an annoyed look for calling him by that name as he sipped his coffee.

“Around 8 this morning,” Sam said, looking at Dean as if he was trying to decipher something. “Are you sure you’re not high Dean?”

“Did you guys find anything in the Charter Houses?” Dean asked, ignoring the question that was hanging in the air, taunting him.

“Yes, a few tomes on the Titans and gods from other worlds but nothing on Chuck,” Sam said, understanding that Dean had ignored him. Dean was hiding something which meant that he had to get to the bottom of it. Maybe he had rubbed his toothbrush in his armpits again. Or maybe he had put pink dye in his shampoo. He didn’t trust how happy Dean looked.

“Damn. So we are just going to be sitting ducks waiting for Billies ‘master plan’ for Jack? And what did she mean that you and I are ‘Messengers of Chuck’s destruction’?” Jack looked up and shrugged.

“I am still waiting for her next instructions,” Jack said as he took a huge bite of his pancakes and poured more syrup on the ones on his plate. Now he was acting like Dean, Dean observed.

“I don’t know, Dean. I mean Billie is pretty strong-willed and likes keeping us on a need-to-know basis. I wish I knew more,” Sam said, adding more coffee in his cup. “How did your research go? Did you guys find anything?” Dean almost choked on the bacon he had shoved in his mouth when he remembered how the research session with Cas in the library had ended with them in bed and Cas giving him the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life. He felt his dick stir in his pants.

“Uhm...we..uh…We didn’t find anything. Just a bunch of texts on archangels and something called a _kitsune_.”

“Well, it seems like we have to wait for Billie’s instructions then. In the meantime, I need sleep,” Sam said as he cleared the table. Dean pulled the plate of bacon towards him and said, “What? I’m the meat man,” when he saw the judgmental look Sam was giving him.

Sam wanted to say something but he stayed quiet and left the table. Arguing with Dean over that phrase was pointless because even months after Dean had learned it actually meant, he persisted on calling himself that. Jack left the table saying that he was also tired and needed to sleep. Sam cleaned up the kitchen but before he left, he went to check up on Dean.  
“Are you sure you’re okay man?”

“Yes, for the last time. I am fine,” Dean was chewing on the last piece of bacon.

“Okay, if you say so. I just hope you didn’t touch anything in my room,” Sam pointed a finger at him knowing that Dean would relish in the fact that he was making him paranoid.

“You will just have to wait and see, Samantha,” Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at him. He was glad Sam was suspicious of the wrong thing, but he couldn't tell him that now, could he?

“Jerk.”

“You know you love it, Samuel”

“It’s Sam.”

“Okay, Sammy.”

Sam gave up and headed to his room.

“If you need me, I’ll be in the garage cleaning up baby, Samwich,” he heard Dean say but ignored him and strutted to his room where he spent the next two hours checking whether his essentials were in order. They were, but he would replace his toothbrush either way.

***

  
Dean spent the rest of the day cleaning _Baby_ as well as his room. Sam and Jack had not woken up since they went to bed around midday, so he made a grilled cheese for a late lunch. He had just finished re-organizing his room and was getting ready to go get a shower when Cas walked into his room.  
“Cas!” Dean exclaimed in pure joy.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said walking towards him, a smile on his face and his trench coat hanging from his arm. Cas was going in for a hug but Dean pulled him by the waist and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

“I missed you today,” Dean said as they broke apart and held Cas in a hug. Cas hugged back tighter. “I missed you too,” he said his breath caressing Dean’s neck. Dean let out a moan and grinded against Cas.

“Looks like my heart was not the only one that missed you,” Dean deadpanned as he continued grinding himself on Cas, and he felt both their cocks get semi-hard.

“I can see that. You are insatiable.”

“I am. But, I blame you because...have you seen yourself?”

“Dean,” came a gruff voice that was two octaves down Cas’ ordinary voice.

“Come join me in the shower,” Dean said, detangling himself from Cas.

“Okay,” Cas said as he began to strip. Dean joined in as he got out of his clothes and discarded them on the floor..

“What are you waiting for, cowboy? Chap chap,” Dean winked as he threw Cas a towel. Dean wore his dead guy’s robe and Cas left his boxers on and followed Dean who was leading the way to the shower.

***

Sam woke up with a stiff neck and sore muscles. Driving all night so they could be home by morning had not been easy. Jack had insisted that he could drive because Dean had taught him, but Sam had explained to him how he needed a driver’s license for that. Jack had argued that even if he was three, he was no ordinary three year old and he had that FBI badge Dean made for him. He wondered why he couldn't use it. Sam had laughed and explained that just because they had the badges it didn’t mean that they could use them to get out of trouble all the time. It would defeat the purpose of trying to stay under the radar. That seemed to satisfy Jack’s curiosity.

To be safe on their journey, Billie had appointed a reaper, Mallory, to accompany Sam and Jack in their travels. She had also used a warding spell to keep Jack undetectable from Chuck and all supernatural creatures. Mallory was also warned against letting Jack use his powers to avoid detection by Chuck, Billie had motivated her by telling Jack to explain to her what had befallen the last reaper who had defied her. Mallory did not need any further convincing after hearing the tale of how her fallen sister had met her demise in the hands of Billie. She promised that she would watch over Jack though they couldn’t see her unless they called for her or if Jack was in danger. It seemed like a sound arrangement. Luckily for Mallory, their journey had been uneventful and she got to stay alive.

Sam decided that he needed a hot shower to sooth his sore muscles. He got his shampoo, which he had counterchecked five times to make sure it was safe from Dean’s ploys, his razor, change of clothes and his towel. He padded into the bathroom while trying to massage his neck and stretch his muscles. As he rounded the corner to get to the bathroom, he heard Dean scream from the shower.

“Ahhhh! Fuuuck!” Dean screamed.

Sam ran towards the main bathroom door, which they all shared, and was about to open the shower door to save Dean when he heard him moan.

“Oh, Cas. Right there baby, don’t stop. Mmmh...fuck me, just like that...uhhh!” Dean continued.

Sam wanted to vomit but was too confused and shocked for that to happen.

 _Were Dean and Cas...? No way. When did it happen? Is that why Dean was glowing? Eww!. Had they done it in any other common area? Why didn’t they tell him?_ Dean told him everything, or so he had thought. And Cas, Cas was his friend. So why did they keep this from him? He knew he needed a shower, but first he needed to go back to his room and try not to think about what he had just heard.

Later, when Sam was seated in the War Room checking the news on his laptop and Jack sat on the opposite side with his headphones on his ears, Dean and Cas walked in all smiles. He couldn’t even look at them.

Cas was wearing his navy blue suit sans a tie and trench coat, two buttons of his button down were open. Sam didn’t want to imagine why. Dean was wearing his favourite black fitted jeans with a green henley shirt.. He had shaved the scruff he had in the morning and was still glowing. Sam knew why which he wished he didn’t know. Sam pretended not to see them as he busied himself on his laptop.

“Me and Cas we’re uh...we are going out...for a beer run,” Dean said as he toyed with his car keys.

“Is that so?” Sam asked, trying hard not to make eye contact. “We have enough beer to keep you drunk for a week.”

“Ha. Well, call it back up for a rainy day Samuel,” Dean said with a scoff, knowing that he had been caught in a lie.

Sam swallowed and tried to make eye contact but he couldn’t keep it for long. Cas was talking with Jack and they were laughing at something Jack was showing Cas on his phone.

“You seem awfully dressed up for a ‘beer run’,” Dean could sense the sarcasm in his voice.

“What are you implying? That I’m lying?”

“Are you?”

“I’m out of here. Don’t wait up kids. Cas let’s go.”

Cas acknowledged Sam with an apologetic smile, he had overheard their conversation and he could sense that there was some tension between the brothers. Sam wasn’t wrong though, Dean was lying.

“Have fun you two,” Sam said with a smirk on his face.

Dean did not respond. Cas gave him a small smile and followed Dean up the stairs.

“Do you think he knows?” Cas asked Dean.

“Right now, I don’t care. All I want is to enjoy that first date you asked me on,” Dean said as he opened the front door and let Cas walk out, he followed after him.

“I am worried you won’t like it.”

“Don’t overthink it sunshine, I like everything you do.”

Cas could not contain his smile as he sat beside Dean in the Impala. He was so happy but he could hear the Empty’s words echo at the back of his mind, “... _And when you finally give yourself permission to be happy, and let the sun shine on your face, that’s when I’ll come_.”

He looked outside the window and hoped that when he was finally honest with Dean, he wouldn't reject him. Because if Dean broke his heart this time, he knew that letting the empty take him because he was happy would’ve been a mercy. Living without Dean for eons to come would finally be his undoing.

For now though, Dean was happy and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
